Home
by ThisIsHollyx
Summary: Gabriella was alot of thing to Troy-but most of all she was Home- Troyella...x


**Hey everybody so I've not updated in ages(sorry). I've had major writers block and i still do I'm trying to write another chapter of Seeing Double so we'll see how that goes, I've also made some notes and odd bits of dialouge for a new story. This came into my head the other night and i knew i just had to get it down-please review!!!xxx**

**An- however much i cry and scream and shout i still do not own High School Musical- however i now do own 17 Again on DVD and have seen Bandslam today(LOVED IT!)so i think i will live lol x**

**please do not hesistate to PM me- i'm very friendly and love to talk to everyone**

**

* * *

**

Gabriella slammed the door shut with her foot, then carried on down the main corridor of her house. Her groceries weighing a ton. The house was silent, she carried herself swiftly to the kitchen, placing her bag on the island she turned out of the kitchen to where it met the living room; asleep on the couch in front of her lay her husband of four years and her 3 year old son.

Gabriella had met Troy when she was seventeen; he had been the team captain. The one who always knew what was up. Gabriella was the quiet intelligent girl-her knowledge superior to her peers. Though they were so different they worked together like cheese and tomato- you may think this to be a strange comparison but it was the easiest way to explain their relationship. Together they make a disgusting combination but add a little heat and a dough base and they had the perfect recipe.

Jacob Alan Bolton was the base. He had been born just after the couples 10 month anniversary. He was a surprise but yet his parents couldn't have been any happier. He had inherited his father's impressive cobalt eyes and his mothers dazzling smile. He was a quiet child but he could light up a room by a laugh or break the silence of a tension filled crowd- characteristics definitely inherited by his father.

Gabriella approached the couch slowly not to scare Troy should the noise she was making wake him. Troy was a gentle and compassionate man, though if you posed a threat to his family he would be everything but compassionate. Not to mention that he certainly wouldn't be gentle.

"Troy...honey-troy wake up, I'm home" Gabriella bent down beside her husband and brushed some of the dirty blonde hair out of his face.

"Ella...is that you-are you ok?" he asked sleepily, his face lifted in concern and in response to her call. She giggled lightly and nodded.

"I'm fine Troy" he smiled and pulled her head down gently, she shivered under his touch. It may have been seven years since she had met Troy but he still had the same ability to make her feel seventeen again.

"How are my Bolton boys today?"

"We're good-we were having a nice nap till mommy woke us up weren't we kiddo?"

The young boy beside his father had been hidden under his father's chest for protection till he had heard the sound of his mother's voice.

"Mommy!" Gabriella lifted her arms up and welcomed the toddler happily.

"Hey little man- you had a good day with daddy?" The youngest Bolton shook his head, his curly brown hair flying messily. She scooped him up and started blowing on his stomach. The sound of laughter came from the young boy. She smiled as she felt two familiar arms snake around her waist. Her breath quickened.

"Yes-we did have a good day but Jake made me fall over-and you know I bruise easily might need somebody to look after me tonight".

Slowly Troy drew small circles on her side of her hip bone, her breath got deeper as she tried to keep her posture.

"Is that so?" she turned round in his arms and allowed her eyes to meet briefly with hers, She raised an eyebrow and looked away. The toddler who had made his way back to the couch was sound asleep, his soft natural layers framing his face. Gabriella smiled and lifted her son off the couch. With him in her arms she took him into the red and gold room which had been nicknamed by Troy's best friend Chad 'the future wildcat stars crib'. When he'd said crib, he meant the whole room; but yet in the corner lay a gold spray painted cot with red bedding. Troy's old basketball uniform had been stitched up and was now a pillow for the young boy.

Placing him down gently she turned round to where Troy was standing in the doorway a smile on his lips. He passed his wife and bent down to kiss his son's head.

"Night Champ" he backed out of the room and turned on the nightlight by the door. Gabriella motioned towards the couples shared bedroom and winked. Troy chucked silently at his wife, since starting a family quiet nights for the lovebirds had been limited, but that just made them more special.

Gabriella was many things to Troy. She was his best friend, she was his childhood sweetheart, she was his wife, the mother of his child, and she was his soul mate. But ultimately she was his home.

* * *

Thank You for reading- please review

Holly x

xmomoxashxzanessax226


End file.
